


Until the Bound of Our Thirst

by CharWright5



Series: HQ Halloweek 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Anal Sex, Black Clover fusion, Earth Mage Daichi, Explicit Sexual Content, Haikyuu Halloweek 2018, Lightning Mage Suga, M/M, Post-Battle Sex, Top Sawamura Daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16395896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: After another battle won, Suga and Daichi celebrate the best way they know how: sex.





	Until the Bound of Our Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> For Day One of HQ Halloweek: ~~Fantasy~~ / ~~HQ Quest~~ / Magic.
> 
> The Haikyuu/ Black Clover fusion no one asked for *finger guns*. Also I literally had no idea Daichi's name actually meant “ground or earth” and I'm still fucking flipping over it.
> 
> Title from _Black Rover_ by Vickeblanka, aka _Black Clover_ 's third OP.

Daichi sometimes felt like the polar opposite to Suga. He was tan where Suga was pale, muscular where Suga was lean, tough and serious where Suga was light and cheerful. Even their magic seemed to be opposite, Daichi's ability to manipulate the earth compared to Suga's lightning that naturally would flash down from the sky.

But Suga knew that opposites always attracted, complemented one another, gave what the other was lacking. It was all about balance, about bringing someone too high a little closer to the ground, someone who was too low higher up and lighter. And when he really thought about it, their differences in magic made sense, earth always grounding lightning, an immovable force that met with the electricity, gave it something to hit so it didn't go wildly out of control.

Daichi grounded Suga in much the same way.

The two of them were a formidable pair on the battlefield, both members of the Black Crows Magic Knight Squad. And while their Squad was often viewed as the inferior, weaker, _slovenly_ squad made up of rejects, outcasts, and losers who only just barely passed the entrance exam to make the Magic Knights in the first place, they were getting stronger, becoming better fighters.

They still had negative stars, but they were also quickly making up that ground.

Daichi was a big part of that, Suga knew. Frequently relied upon by Captain Ukai to lead smaller teams into battle, during missions, he kept a cool head—most of the time anyway—and was able to strategize on the fly. He had a commanding presence that begged to be listened to, a way of getting through even the thickest heads—of which there were more than a few in the Black Crows—and a serious demeanor that assured that they'd get the job done, and get it done right, with them coming out as winners.

The way he was able to wrangle all the differing personalities and turn them all into a cohesive unit, taking control and taking action, was both admirable and a huge turn on. For Suga at least.

Which was why, after most of their missions, after Captain Ukai had dismissed them all in favor of drinking and chain-smoking—not that he ever really stopped chain-smoking, even during a fight—after the squad all went their separate ways, Daichi and Suga wound up in one of their rooms within the oddly shaped castle that served as the Black Crows headquarters, quickly stripping one another of their Magic Knight cloaks, their shirts, boots, trousers, underwear, everything. It was fast, it was hurried, it was adrenaline and relief and celebration of the win, of the fact that they had survived, of the fact that they were still able to do this at all.

Suga didn't think they were fooling anyone, that maybe only the more oblivious members of their squad—mainly the new arrivals Hinata and Kageyama—were the only ones who weren't aware of what exactly was going on between himself and Daichi, but he didn't really care. He just knew that he needed Daichi, needed to be close to him, needed to show how much he loved and craved and wanted the other man, needed to reassure himself that they were both alive and okay and would continue to be.

As long as he could help it anyway.

Prep was something they had down pat and while there were times Daichi liked to draw it out, tease Suga, bring him to the brink only to let him fall back over and over and over again, post-fight wasn't those times. Both were needy and hard and aching, both were not in the mood to prolong the inevitable, both needed the assurance of coming together as one as soon as possible. So the second Suga felt as though he was ready, stretched enough, he became even more demanding, shoving Daichi onto his back on the bed and straddling his hips. He didn't hesitate or wait for permission or delay anything for any dumb reason. He simply lined the brunet's hard cock up with his entrance and sank down, not stopping until the entire length was inside of him, filling him up, spreading him further.

Suga's head fell back as he was breached, as he was filled beyond what felt he could handle. It happened every time, Suga overwhelmed with how big Daichi was, worrying that it was too much, that he'd break. But he'd take it every time, Daichi loosening him up with his thrusts, damn near forcing Suga to take it.

Not that Suga would ever complain or object. He could actually literally be ripped in half by Daichi and he'd still demand more.

He loved the man too much to not take it or want it.

Daichi flipped them over, folded Suga's legs back, his elbows hooked at the back of the silver haired man's knees. Tucking his own legs in close, he began a deep driving rhythm, slow at first to loosen Suga up, to make his movements easier. And when his cries went from the slight pain of being stretched to the deep need of pleasure, Daichi would speed things up, snapping his hips hard, pounding away inside of Suga.

Everything felt like too much, Daichi's grunts above him, his own whines and moans, their harsh breathing and the sweat accumulating on their skin, intermingling to where Suga wasn't sure if he was wearing his own or his lover's. His cock was rubbed between their stomachs, against his flat one and Daichi's more ridged abdomen, pleasure racing over his skin at it. He'd feel sparks at his fingertips, popping and zapping against Daichi's back where he tried to hold on for dear life. If he tried to grip the sheets, he'd leave scorch marks, and Daichi would simply grab hold of his hand. He'd grin down at him, taking the pain of the lightning zaps rather than allowing their bedding to be further damaged because Suga was slowly losing control.

It was probably good that Daichi's magic was earth based, that he had better control of his mana and wouldn't cause any earthquakes. Both of them losing control that way would more than likely cause the entire building to collapse on all of them.

Suga sometimes wondered if it wouldn't be a good way to go, only to realize it would be terrible solely because Daichi would be gone, too.

If there was an afterlife, was a heaven—which Suga sometimes felt there was when Daichi rubbed against that special place inside—he hoped he could be by Daichi's side and they could continue to be together in much this same way.

Daichi's hand gripped Suga's cock, stroking it within a grip perfected through tons of experience, and lightning began shooting from Suga's skin, his arms, his shoulders, not just his fingers. The bigger male curled around him, head buried in the crook of his neck, nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin there. Suga cried out louder, feeling sparks raced up his spine that had nothing to do with his magic, body drawing up tight. It didn't take long for him to shoot out, both between their bodies and a large lightning bolt that zapped the ceiling, causing dust and rubble to fall unnoticed.

Smaller flashes hit against Daichi's back where Suga's nails were digging into well-developed muscles, and when combined with the way he was squeezing hard around the man's cock, it wasn't all that long before he went tumbling after Suga. The silver haired man could feel the pulses inside him, feeling how every thrust was wetter, noisier. With one last harsh exhale against Suga's neck, Daichi damn near collapsed on top of him, the two tightening their hold on one another as they both tried to come down from their high.

Only for a pounding to sound at the wooden door.

“Stop trying to wreck my fucking castle with your goddamn fucking!” Captain Ukai's voice bellowed, banging once more before he stomped off grumbling.

Daichi peered down at Suga for a long moment before a grin broke out on his face and he began chuckling, brown eyes lit up in mirth. The lightness to him had Suga following suit, dissolving into giggles as they both peered around the room to see what new hole Suga's lightning had created in the stone walls. Wasn't the first time, and surely wasn't gonna be the last time.

Worth it though. Every single time.


End file.
